Accurate packet synchronization is a prerequisite to establishing reliable communication over wireless links. A common approach to achieve synchronization involves the transmitting of a synchronization sequence, also referred to as a preamble, prior to the transmission of the payload. The synchronization sequence has special properties that improve the receiver's ability to combat the effects of channel dispersion, noise and interference.
One form of wireless communication is wireless communication transmitted and received according to the ultra-wide band (UWB) protocol. The Federal Communications Committee (FCC) has mandated that UWB radio transmission can legally operate in the frequency range of 3.1 GHz to 10.6 GHz. The transmit power requirement for UWB communications is that the maximum average transmit Effective Isotropic Radiated Power (EIRP) is −41.25 dBm/MHz in any transmit direction.
The result of the low transmission signal power and wide bandwidth can cause UWB signals to suffer from low signal to interference and noise ratios (SINR). Additionally, UWB signals can suffer from high signal dispersion. That is, the UWB signals can have multiple signal paths within an RF transmission channel between the transmitter and the receiver causing each transmitted impulse to spread out into multiple impulses over time. Low SNR and high signal dispersion signals can make the previously described packet synchronization difficult.
It is desirable to have a method of selecting one or more of frequency hopping bands for monitoring and establishing synchronization of wireless signals.